


Making Out With Mall Santa

by bry0psida



Series: Harringrove Advent [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I wish I knew what to tag this beyond that first one, It'll look so ominous on it's own, M/M, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Steve plays Santa for a day. Billy learns something new about himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: Harringrove Advent [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558885
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Making Out With Mall Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Silly sequel to my 'Are You Sure You're an Elf?' fic.

The changing room door slams open, bangs against the wall. “Steve,” Robin says. “we’ve got a problem.” Steve’s got one bare leg in the air, hopping for balance as he tries to get his foot through the hole of his leggings.

“Jesus fucking _christ_ , Robin.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, blah blah blah, doesn’t matter right now. Hopper’s trashed.”

Steve gets his foot through the hole leg hole, cheers internally when he doesn’t have to fight them the rest of the way up. “ _Again_?”

“Uh huh. And there’s no other Santa’s available today.”

“So, what, we get the day off, then?”

Robin looks at him like he’s stupid. “Steve, it’s the _19th_ of December. There’s a hoard, no, a _mob_ of screaming children and entitled white middle class moms out there demanding my head if they don’t get a Santa soon.”

Steve shrugs. “I mean, tough shit? There’s nothing we can do about it.”

Robin rocks from her heels to her tip toes. “There kinda is, though.” Steve thinks, notices the bunched up red fabric Robin’s doing a poor job of hiding behind her back. _Oh no_.

“Oh no,” Robin nods. Steve shakes his head vigourously. “no no, no no no.”

Robin pleads with her eyes. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear!”

“How the hell do you plan on doing that?”

“I’ll think of something,”

“Robin. No.” She huffs, tosses the outfit onto the table, crosses her arms.

“Fine. You can go tell them, then.”

“Fine, I will.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine_.”

Steve finishes getting dressed, rolls his shoulders a couple times before heading back out into the mall. He can hear muffled crying and a cacophony of voices through the door, kinda sounds like the buzzing of insects. He opens it a crack, peeks out. Robin wasn’t kidding. There’s an ocean of people out there. Steve closes the door again.

“Can’t do it?” Robin asks. Steve flinches.

“You literally told me 5 minutes ago you wouldn’t do that shit again!”

“I meant slam the door, not that I wouldn’t scare you. D’you even _know_ me?”

“I guess it was too much to hope for,” Steve huffs. “can’t we just sneak out or something?”

“We walk out, we lose our jobs. We walk out, I lose my bonus for coming back here every damn winter. You’re not taking my bonus from me, Steve.”

Steve knocks his head against the door. “Costume won’t fit, ‘m too skinny.”

“There’s, uh…there’s padding.”

Steve looks at her. “Fuck off, no there isn’t.”

“There is,” Well, shit. There’s really no excuse now.

“Fine. But you owe me _so_ big.”

Robin pounces on him, hugs him so tight he can’t breathe. “Ohmygodthankyouthankyouthankyothankyou.”

Steve wriggles out of her unexpectedly strong grasp, squeezes her biceps through her costume. “When did you get so ripped?”

“Babysitting, kids are heavy.”

“How many jobs do you even have?”

Robin stops to think about it, counts on her fingers. “Five on the go right now, got something lined up once this is done.”

“You saving for something?”

“Just tryna get out of this shit hole. Not everyone is blessed with familial wealth.”

“Can’t be that blessed if they still make me work shitty jobs like this one,”

“Cry me a river, Harrington. C’mon, gotta help you suit up.”

…

There’s padding. There’s a lot of padding. Took Robin near ten minutes to strap it all on him. Steve feels like…he doesn’t know what he feels. Feels a little like when he tried on that big sumo suit on his 15th birthday. The costume fits now. It’s damn itchy, not nearly as itchy as the wig cap or the wig itself, let alone the beard. Steve’s never been so uncomfortable.

Robin’s doing a few final touches, goes at his cheeks and the tip of his nose with some blush. It tickles. “You’re seeing that boy after your shift, right? Bob, or whatever.”

“ _Billy_ ,” Steve enunciates.

“Or whatever, like I said. All you need to do is just smile your way through the next three hours, think about your hot date giving you a blowjob in your beemer at makeout point and you’ll be home free.”

“Probably not a great idea considering I’m gonna have a rotation of kids in my lap,”

“Don’t be gross, Steve.”

Steve protests. “You started it!”

Robin flicks him on the nose. “And I’m finishing it. Alright, you’re good to go. Time’s a wasting.” She reaches out a hand, helps him to his feet. It’s a little difficult to walk with the extra weight, he’s pretty much waddling.

“I look so stupid,”

“The concept of Santa is stupid, you look fine. You look like Santa.” They’re at the door now, Robin’s got her hand curled around the handle, turns to look him, says, “It’s showtime, big guy.” then opens the door. Exactly five seconds pass before the kids clock him. They erupt in a chorus of screams and tears. Steve feels like a god damn celebrity, wonders if this is what he looked like in the front row when he saw Tears For Fears and locked eyes with Robert Curtis for a split second and lost his mind.

Steve walks past the railing dividing him from the kids with a swagger in his step, holds his hand out for a series of sticky and gentle high fives. _Forgot the damn gloves_. He thought it’d be a fight to get in the grotto but the kids and moms part a wide path for him. Steve has no idea why he thought this was a bad idea, he’s having a great time.

…

Steve’s having a terrible time. It’s been an hour of snot on his costume and screaming in his ear and a slew of entitled _I want I want I want_. He’s been kicked a couple times. Kids are monsters, the moms are just as bad, quite a few have been blaming him for their kid’s tantrums. Steve feels a lot more sympathetic to Hopper now. Steve’d get shitfaced too if he had to do this again and again.

_Just two more hours till I can see Billy. Two more hours till I can see Billy. Two more hours…_

…

Billy loves his little sister, he does. Just doesn’t love getting stuck babysitting her right before his fourth date with the hottest guy in town.

He pulls up to Starcourt. He’s a good fifteen minutes early, didn’t really know whether he should call Steve to cancel or just show up with Max. Opted for the latter. “Are we here to see Steve and Robin?” Max asks from the backseat. Billy turns in his.

“We are,”

“Is he your boyfriend now?”

Billy presses his lips together. “Not yet.”

“Did you ask Santa to make Steve your boyfriend?”

Billy laughs lightly. “You can’t _make_ people be your boyfriend, Max.”

“Santa can,”

Billy just looks at her, Max stares him down in that way she does when she thinks she’s right. He unbuckles their belts, gets out of the car, lets Max climb out on her own.

Billy strides into Starcourt. Max toddles beside him, her small hand gripping his tight. It’s not a long walk to the grotto, looks pretty dead when they get there, just a few stragglers in line. Billy sees Robin at the head of the line, looking exasperated. She clocks him, lights up. Billy leans against the railing, Max wraps herself round his legs like a sloth.

“You’re early,” Robin says. “and with child, I see.”

“You don’t think he’ll mind, do you? My step mom kind of dropped her on me at the last minute, it was bring her or don’t come.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine.”

They chat for a couple minutes, till the lines completely gone. “Hey,” Robin says as she nods towards the grotto. “you should go in there, he’ll be real happy you’re early.”

Billy looks down at Max. “You wanna talk to Santa while I talk to Steve, kiddo?”

She shakes her head. “Wanna stay with Robin.”

“Is that ok?” Billy asks. Robin nods eagerly, grinning something fierce.

“ _More_ than ok.” Max detaches herself from her brothers legs, slips through the railing and wraps herself around Robin’s instead, digs her little fingertips into the backs of Robin’s knees to make her laugh.

Billy zig zags through the empty queue and ducks into the grotto. It’s hot in there, dark too. Billy doesn’t see Steve anywhere, just sees a Santa reclined in a big armchair, staring at the ceiling. The Santa looks down when Billy steps on a forgotten potato chip.

“Billy?”

 _No way._ “Steve?”

Steve sighs, stands. “I was really hoping you weren’t gonna be early this time.” Steve’s crossing the floor, big belly jiggling back and forth. And Billy’s. Billy’s _into_ it. He licks his lips, looks Steve up and down again as he approaches. “You alright, Bill? Bein’ a little quiet.”

“I, uh,” Billy clears his throat. “Since when do you play Santa?”

“Since ours is an alcoholic who keeps turning up too drunk to play the part,”

“Is this the first time?”

“Oh no, we usually call in one of the other ones, but they were all busy today.”

“I meant is this the first time _you’ve_ done it,”

“Yeah. It’s pretty bad, huh?”

Billy shakes his head, both in disagreement and to try and clear it. He doesn’t wanna be into this. It’s ridiculous. Billy Hagrove is _not_ discovering he has a Santa kink in Starcourt mall at 5:45 on a Tuesday. No way.

Steve yanks the beard under his chin, steps into Billy’s space, gaze flickering between his eyes. “You’re into this,” he says in a low whisper. “oh my god, you’re _so_ into this.”

Billy wets his lips again, tries to reel it in. “It’s a little unsettling how into it I am, honestly.”

There’s mischief in Steve’s eyes. “You wanna sit on Santa’s lap?” Billy screws his eyes shut, barely holds back a groan, feels Steve’s breath hot on his ear. “The grotto’s closed now. We can stay and be naughty,” Steve nips his earlobe lightly, puts his hands on Billy’s hips. “or we can be nice.”

That’s all Billy can take. He shoves Steve into a wall, feels the makeshift grotto shake around them as he crushes their lips together. Steve’s just as eager, moans into Billy’s mouth, gets his hands in Billy’s back pockets and kneads. Billy indulges for another twenty seconds or so, pulls away. Steve whines as he does, makes Billy shiver. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Steve asks as he leans back in to kiss Billy’s neck.

“It’s weird,”

“It’s only weird if you think it's weird,”

“It’s not weird ‘cause I’ve learned something very new about myself today, it’s weird cause Max is right outside.”

Steve stops kissing his neck. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I really wish I was,”

“Dang,” Steve looks up at him, at his lips. “one more kiss? Robin’ll run interference till one of us walks out anyway.”

Billy’s more than happy to oblige. Tries to keep it chaste, fails miserably and ends up tracing Steve’s teeth with his tongue.

“Billy,” Max says. “why are you kissing Santa?” _Crap_.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was something of an experience. I mostly enjoyed it.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it too!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://bry0psidawrites.tumblr.com) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bryopsida)


End file.
